


Re:Pokémon Kanto Arc

by Mudkip4Life



Series: Re:Pokémon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkip4Life/pseuds/Mudkip4Life
Summary: A remake of all the Pokémon seasons done how I personally feel it should have gone!
Series: Re:Pokémon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218380
Comments: 11
Kudos: 1





	Re:Pokémon Kanto Arc

Re:Pokémon Kantonian Arc chapter 0  
Before we begin!

This is my very first Pokémon fanfic, so I would love to get criticism on anything that needs to be fixed! Also, I am doing a competition where you can submit a form for a Pokémon Rival OC to Ash. I’ve made one for each region myself, and the second rival Ash and friends have is up to you guys! So, if you want to submit a trainer, fill this out:  
Name:  
Gender:  
Personality:  
Appearance:  
Team(gender and nature):  
Trainer or coordinator:

Note, if you want to submit a trans character, a gay, asexual, or straight character, or a non-binary character, you can! I do wish for you to remain kind and considerate in the comments, and to remember to not make the OC too overpowered. After all, the rivals will only appear from time to time. With that said, keep an eye out for the official first chapter, which is currently in the works!


End file.
